sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
News UK October 2007
Polar Bears and supporters of I Count hand in 150,000 petition cards to Downing Street, October 30 The Woodland Trust, October 30 topic *Designing for ten new eco-towns. The government today confirmed that within an international competition for developers, designers and local government. there will also be an opportunity for public involvement to judge eco-towns designs through a citizens' panel. According to Housing and Planning Minister Yvette Cooper, "...it is crucial that we involve local people ...". The Government's vision for eco-towns includes that each of the new towns, which will be based across the country, should have its own strong identity reflecting local character and appeal. October 30 Communities and Local Government, October 30 topic *Government sets out amended Climate Change Bill following consultation, October 29 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, October 29 topic *Soil Association proposing changes to its standards to ensure that organic food is only air freighted to the UK if it delivers genuine benefits for farmers in developing countries, October 25 Soil Association, October 25 topic * Planning White Paper "legally unworkable" say barristers, October 23 Friends of the Earth, October 23 "I have concerns about a number of areas where the White Paper does not meet the requirements for public involvement or proper scrutiny laid down in law. The Government is leaving itself wide open to legal challenge unless it can address these concerns." Matthew Horton QC. topic, topic *Brighton and Hove rated as the most sustainable city in Britain, by Forum for the Future, October 20 Forum for the Future, October 20 The UK’s 20 largest cities were assessed according to three criteria – their ‘environmental impact', ‘quality of life’ and ‘future proofing’. Brighton and Hove as the most sustainable city is followed by Edinburgh in second place and Bristol in third. Liverpool comes bottom of the list, after Hull in 18th place and Birmingham in 19th. Forum for the Future intend to measure these indicators year-on-year. topic *Government publishing 'empowerment action plan', October 19 Communities and Local Government, October 19 Measures announced include a new duty requiring local government to inform, consult and involve local people in local decisions, policies and services, from 1 April 2009 (subject to parliamentary approval), and a new website www.peopleandparticipation.net intended "to help people across the country influence Government decision-making." topic *300,000-strong petition calls for a Marine Bill now! October 17 The Wildlife Trusts, October 17 topic *More than four in five responses to government consultation support plans for a Marine Bill, October 17 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, October 17 topic *Our basic biological instincts combined with our modern environment means weight gain becoming inevitable for most people. Only a comprehensive long term strategy will have an impact on the rising trends of obesity, and alignment with other policy goals such as climate change, social inclusion and wellbeing is vital, say Foresight, October 16 Department of Innovation, Universities and Skills, October 16 topic *Cod stocks begin to recover, but constrain catches to give young fish the opportunity to grow and to reproduce, say International Council for the Exploration of the Sea, October 15 International Council for the Exploration of the Sea, press release, October 15 topic, place, topic *Number of Whitehall performance indicators to be reduced from 1200 to 198, October 11. Communities and Local Government, October 11 According to the government, the New Indicator set The New Performance Framework for Local Authorities and Local Authority Partners: Single Set of National Indicators will "come into force in April 2008 and apply through new Local Area Agreements". "The Government will not prescribe any of the targets in Local Area Agreements (LAAs), but will aim to agree them with local partners as part of the negotiation, and councils will be required to involve local communities in the process." topic *Natural England puts forward its view on the case for a review of green belt policy, October 10 Natural England , October 10 topic *Nine cities fight the blight of booze with Light Nights, October 8 The Guardian, October 8 topic *Crossrail gets go ahead as funding deal secured, October 5 Department for Transport, October 5 place, topic *1m boost for public transport in Bedfordshire growth area, October 4 Communities and Local Government, October 4 place, topic *Food for Life Partnership reverses the decline in uptake of school meals, October 3 Soil Association, Press release 10/03/2007 topic *I Count, the UK campaign on climate change, launches the I Count Communities Map – an online networking tool for local organisations and groups in the UK to work together on climate change issues. October 3 The Woodland Trust, October 3 topic *Government publishes Fisheries 2027- it's long-term vision for sustainable fisheries, October 2 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, October 2 topic *National Parks get new powers to ban off-road vehicles, Ocotober 1 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, October 1 topic *Government publishes revised guidance to help the construction industry respond to the challenge of meeting the UK's zero carbon homes target. October 1 Communities and Local Government, October 1 References 10